


Changes

by fullofmetal



Category: DC Comics, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Typical Villain Shenanigans, Pregnancy, Too much cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofmetal/pseuds/fullofmetal
Summary: Everything in Artemis Crock's life changes, except it really doesn't.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after JSA All-Stars #6, but before the backup story that was started in JSA All-Stars #2.

The bed is warm when she wakes up. She silently curses herself for hoping otherwise as she drags herself out of bed and into the bathroom.

A pregnancy test is still on the counter and there are at least five more in the trash can. Each one says the same thing: _positive_.

Artemis tries not to think about it as she turns on the shower.

She tries not to think about it when she walks into the kitchen to make breakfast.

She has to think about it when she sees Cameron left his phone and wallet on the counter and the smell of her morning coffee makes her nauseous.

Eventually, she picks up her own phone and calls the one person she knows her husband trusts.

* * *

 

"I'm afraid I haven't seen him at all, my dear."

Artemis sighs into the phone. "Alright. Thanks anyway, Bill."

 

"Don't fret, Artemis. It isn't unlike Cameron to disappear without notice."

She wishes she could tell him it's different this time. Well, she _could_. (The Wizard is her godfather, after all. He's also the closest thing her husband has to a father.)

But she **won't**.

 

"I know. I was just trying to check on him, that's all."

“You’ll be the first to know if I come across him.”

Bill hangs up and she wants to throw her phone at the nearest wall. But since phones are expensive, she settles for punching the wall instead. For the first time in a long time, punching something doesn't make her feel better.


End file.
